Las apariencias engañan
by Vitalka
Summary: Para todos, es el hombre perfecto. Para él, solo es un hombre enamorado. Iroh puede llegar a ser una persona realmente calculadora, en especial si Korra está de por medio. Su madre le dijo un día, que a Zuko le recordaba a su hermana. [Semana Korroh]


_**¡Hola a todo el fandom! Aquí les dejo mi último aporte a la Semana Korroh. Es un One-shot. Digo de una vez que es un poco distinto (mucho más diferente) al fic que ya había publicado. Me inspiré viendo un anime en donde aparecía un personaje trastornado por el amor. Y bueno, salió esto. Hay me dicen si les gustó, no les gustó, o quieren colgarme después de leerlo. En dado caso, me haré bolita y lloraré :) Nah, no es cierto. A aguantar lo que venga.**_

**Disclaimer: **La leyenda de Korra no es de mi propiedad. Si no de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Y en parte, de la cadena televisiva Nickelodeon. Esto está hecho sin fines de plagio, es solo para entretener.

**Pairings: **Korroh. Iroh x Korra.

**Advertencias: **Tal vez un poco de Ooc, depende de la perspectiva de cada quien.

**Nota: **¿Conocen el término "yandere"? Bueno, según Wikipedia es: _un término japonés para referirse a una personalidad que inicialmente es amorosa y gentil pero luego, por determinadas razones, se vuelve hostil, psicópata y violenta._ Ya de ahí, vayan preparando su mente para entender el fic XD

Ahora sí. A leer **:D**

* * *

**Las apariencias engañan**

**_"No todo el mundo es, quien aparenta ser."_**

**~0~0~**

-¿Entonces, Avatar Korra, está de acuerdo con la propuesta del General Iroh...o con la de Mako?

Vaya, que pregunta. Pero bueno, creo que hay que rebobinar el disco. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

**~0~0~**

Todo había comenzado como una mañana de las más tranquilas. Hasta que el presidente Raiko anunció sobre los recientes ataques de un espíritu en la ciudad, al parecer uno muy peligroso. Parecía tener el cuerpo de lobo pero caminar parado como un humano. Sin entrar en detalles; a resumidas cuentas, había causado un desastre. Y como todos los "inconvenientes" causados por el mundo espiritual, la culpa era de Korra. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que el dirigente de Ciudad República, la detestaba.

Sin embargo, algo de lo más curioso había pasado. Siendo una increíble sorpresa, el General Iroh le había dado la contraria al gobernante. Y no es que fuera extraño, Iroh no era un perro para obedecer las órdenes de Raiko como si de un ser supremo se tratase. Aunque, eso no quitaba que, por su puesto en las Fuerzas Unidas, estaba prácticamente atado a todas las decisiones que el presidente quisiera o no quisiera tomar. Lo cual, por todos, siempre había sido algo bastante absurdo. Tomando en cuenta que él era un príncipe heredero.

Bien, de vuelta al tema. Lin Beifong había sugerido que la policía sería lo suficientemente capaz para tratar la polémica en cuestión. Mako al principio había dudado, pero por no querer contrariar a su jefa, había terminado aceptando. Tenzin se opuso, para molestia de la maestra tierra, explicando que no sería suficiente. Asami y Bolin siguieron a la primera opinión. Lo que dejaba solamente a la Avatar como la única persona sin haber dado su apoyo o contrariedad. O al menos, eso era lo que creían.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el concejal.-Argumentó refiriéndose al maestro aire.-No quiero ofender a nadie, pero dudo que la policía sea suficiente para detener este problema.

-¿Está sugiriendo que hacen falta medidas más...drásticas, General?-Habló el presidente. Con el ceño fruncido, y ligeramente molesto por la opinión no a su favor del azabache.

-Por supuesto. Mi división puede hacerse perfectamente responsable de este problema. Eso si Avatar Korra está de acuerdo.

Oh, oh. Mala idea. Nunca preguntes por la opinión del Avatar frente a Raiko.

-B-bueno...yo...-Ella no sabía ni que decir. Los demás no estaban mejor. ¿El General contrariando al presidente? Que alguien la despertara de ese sueño tan raro.

El dirigente de la república la interrumpió levantando una mano. Luego, regresó su vista al heredero.-Yo tampoco deseo ofenderlo, pero las decisiones en esta ciudad las tomo yo. Así que no tiene porque pedir la opinión del Avatar antes que la mía. Y mucho menos cuando, claramente, ya la había expresado.

-Entiendo que usted dirija muchos asuntos aquí. Pero Korra es el Avatar, y no hay nadie mejor que ella que comprenda como se deben tratar a los espíritus. Debió empezar con eso desde un principio.

El no-maestro iba a protestar de nueva cuenta, cuando Mako se lo impidió.

-Pero claramente quien se encarga de la seguridad es la jefa Lin. Y por sobre de ella está el presidente, incluso usted trabaja por debajo de sus órdenes en ese aspecto.

Iroh miró de reojo a Korra, quien parecía decepcionada de que su "ex" estuviera de parte de alguien que, claramente, no respetaba su papel en el mundo. Y sobre todo que pensara que lo que dijeran otras personas, fuera más importante para él que lo que pudiera decir ella.

-Me sorprende tu negligencia, Mako. Es un espíritu de grandes proporciones para que policías comunes como tú puedan tratarlo.-Lo aguijoneó.-Las Fuerzas Unidas pueden resultar más eficaces por esta vez. No dudo de las habilidades de la jefa Beifong y los suyos, es solo que ahora no son los indicados.

-¿Policías comunes como yo? He recibido el entrenamiento necesario, General. Le aseguro que mi trabajo vale tanto o más que el suyo. No trate de ponerme por debajo de su nivel. La policía es la indicada para la misión.

-Podría encargarme personalmente de ese espíritu.

-¿Está diciendo que ayudaría usted _solo _a Korra?

-Algo así.-Ante su repentina respuesta y un intrigado maestro fuego esperando una explicación, prosiguió.-Quiero decir, que lo haría en dado caso que, al terminar esta reunión, no se pusieran de acuerdo.

-...-

Ante el silencio punzante que se estaba formando. Raiko tomó la palabra.-¿Entonces, Avatar Korra, está de acuerdo con la propuesta del General Iroh...o con la de Mako?-Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a la Avatar. Con un cierto aire de picardía.

Un segundo. ¿Qué el problema no había iniciado por la sugerencia de Lin? ¿Acaso no eran él y Iroh los que discutían en un principio? ¿Porqué ahora trataba las cosas como si tuviera que "elegir" entre lo que el General y Mako discutían? Lo meditó unos instantes, ¿el presidente hacía esa cuestión creyendo que la descolocaría? Por supuesto que NO. No era algo tan difícil. Era solo elegir entre apoyar a Iroh, o apoyar a Mako. Simple, sencillo.

Entonces...¿porqué lo estaba pensando tanto?

Los ojos del maestro fuego con quien había mantenido una relación tiempo atrás, la miraban esperando su respuesta. El otro maestro fuego, a quien tan solo consideraba un aliado, un amigo, también la observaba fijamente. Era como si estuviera eligiendo con quien tendría que casarse, ¡por todos sus antepasados! Ni que fuera cuestión de vida o muerte, no era algo tan complicado, ¿verdad? Se lo pensó mejor, aclaró todo para ella misma. Y continuó.

-El General puede tener razón al decir que su flota sería más apropiada en este caso, considerando el tamaño y la fuerza del espíritu. Sin embargo...soy perfectamente capaz de encargarme del problema solamente con la ayuda de la policía. Por supuesto, como último recurso estaría usar las armas, preferiría hacerlo sin recurrir a ningún tipo de violencia en contra de ellos. Son tan inteligentes y conscientes como cualquiera de nosotros.

Al finaliza, Tenzin le sonrió. En el fondo esperaba algo similar de ella. Se había vuelto alguien muy capaz en los últimos meses.

Escuchó a Raiko suspirar.-Bien, Avatar Korra, no me gusta decir esto pero...concuerdo con usted. Además, tengo demasiados pendientes como para alargar más esta junta.

-Excelente. En ese caso, creo que podemos retirarnos ya.-Dijo Beifong, sin muchos ánimos.

**~0~0~**

Sin encontrar el motivo, al salir todos del edificio, la maestra agua se dirigió de una forma casi inmediata al General. Se había quedado con un sabor amargo en la boca al rechazar el apoyo que, de manera notoria, él le estaba ofreciendo. Por lo que no pudo simplemente retirarse tranquila a la isla del aire, no sin antes aclarar la situación o por lo menos el porque de su elección.

-No tiene porque dar cuentas conmigo, Avatar Korra.-La detuvo amablemente.-Comprendo que usted quiera lo mejor para el mundo espiritual. Era yo quien agrandaba el problema, no debí haber sido tan impetuoso.

-Para nada, significó mucho para mi que me haya apoyado delante del presidente.-_A diferencia de Mako_, pensó.-Muchas gracias.

-Estoy aquí para cuando me necesite.-Comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos se habían quedado mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Hasta que...

-¡Korra, es hora de irnos!-Gritó Bolin destruyendo el momento conmovedor.

-¡Sí, ya voy! Nos vemos después, General Iroh.-Se despidió con la mano, mientras corría hacia los demás.

Y así se marchó, quedando de nueva cuenta, como buenos aliados. Y buenos amigos.

Iroh no pudo evitar, notar la mirada tan severa que Mako le había clavado el momento que lo contradijo. No sabiendo si fue por no contrariar su trabajo y a su jefa...o por dar su apoyo incondicional a la Avatar. Incluso, cuando hablaron después de la reunión, el maestro fuego no había apartado en ningún momento la vista del General. Tal vez, buscaba las _verdaderas_ razones por las que se había comportado tan a la defensiva.

Razones que, por supuesto, no encontró. Y no encontraría nunca.

Ahogó una risa un tanto siniestra. ¿En serio le complacía tener a todo el mundo en la palma de su mano? Ni Korra, ni Mako, ni nadie, habían notado que, desde un inicio, era su intención rebatir al presidente. Una conveniencia, un chance, y le haría ver a Korra que no existía nadie más importante para él que ella misma. Luego, lo demás fue pan comido. Que Mako apoyara a Lin, que él defendiese a Korra. Que, a la vista de todos, Mako, Lin y Raiko fueran los que se oponían a la Avatar. Y él, el único que jamás se volcaría en su contra.

Era algo evidente que nunca haría algo tan estúpido como poner a todas las Fuerzas Unidas en contra de un solo espíritu, era bastante exagerado e irreal. Y por supuesto, que Korra se daría cuenta. Y su orgullo, su amor por el mundo espiritual y su sentido común, le harían ver que era a Mako a quien debía de apoyar. Después, al contrariarlo, se sentiría culpable. Iría a disculparse, a agradecerle, y con suerte, le diría lo que sentía por ella.

Pero no. Eso sería demasiado apresurado. Además, no era el lugar, ni el momento.

Mientras tanto, solo seguiría en su papel de apoyo-incondicional-al-Avatar. De ahí, podría irse pensando mejor lo que haría para conquistarla. De esas situaciones, de esas pequeñas pero significantes oportunidades, son de las que se valía para ganarse el corazón de la morena. Con suerte, algún día, lo haría. La esperanza moría de último, al igual que sus ilusiones.

A veces creía que había caído muy bajo. Otras que ni siquiera se reconocía a si mismo. Pero enseguida recordaba la razón por la que hacía tantas cosas sin sentido, amor. El amor cambia a una persona. El miedo a perderlo la corrompe. A la vista de cualquiera, el es Iroh, el valiente General de las Fuerzas Unidas. El educado y caballeroso príncipe heredero de la Nación del fuego. El hombre sin errores ni equivocaciones. Una persona incapaz de tener un rastro de malicia en mente.

Estaba claro que lo último no era cierto, lo sabía. La máscara figurada en su rostro era muestra de ello.

Para todos, es el hombre perfecto. Para él, solo es un hombre enamorado.

Así seguiría. Asistiendo a reuniones. Yendo a juntas. A donde quiera que Korra fuera. A cualquier lugar donde ella se dirigiese. Al fin del mundo de ser necesario. Sonreiría, se acomodaría el uniforme. Estrecharía la mano de quien hubiera que estrechar. Se mostraría pacífico, inteligente, pertinente, oportuno. Como toda una persona de su nivel. Aunque en su mente, sus pensamientos fueran completamente distintos a los que expresaba.

-¿Sabes? Tu abuelo siempre me ha dicho que le recuerdas mucho a su hermana Azula.-Le dijo un día a su madre, como un comentario casual.

-¿Así, porqué?-Contestó él. Curioso de saber la respuesta.

-Tienen la misma mirada. Y la misma forma de caminar, con una seguridad impecable.

Iroh sonrió. Asintiendo y dándole la razón de su madre.-Supongo.

Sin embargo, quien sabe. Tal vez aquello, no era lo único en lo que se parecían.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Chan, chan, chan.**_

_**Lo sé, sumamente dramática. Que alguien me diga que me fumé para escribir este fanfic XD. No es tan romántica como el anterior que publiqué, lo sé. Tan solo, la idea se me vino a la mente y no me resistí a publicarla. La llevo escribiendo desde el jueves, pero siempre me quedaba inconforme y lo dejaba para el día siguiente. Hasta que me di cuenta que hoy era el último día de la Semana Korroh.**_

_**Por favor, si van a ver tomatazos, que me avisen para que vaya por mi sombrilla. Sobre todo porque mostré a Iroh un poco Ooc, claramente no es así en la serie. Es solo que quería plasmar su lado más...¿yandere? (LOL) en este fic. No sé si me haya quedado, la idea era complicada. Incluso ayer le decía a Mel.2004 que andaba trabada con la historia. ¡Aunque más vale tarde que nunca!**_

_**Oh, well. Mejor me despido. Hasta otra, su escritora...**_

_**Vitalka~**_


End file.
